


Back to the Start

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Hybrid Louis, Hybrids, Kitten Louis, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, hybrid!louis, innocent!louis, kitten!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Nick finds him like in the park/alley on the way home and buys him lunch. then leaves without him but Louis follows him home and Nick finds him in the morning and they end up getting attached to one another but nick can’t afford him so he has to give him to harry and then he realizes how much he really needs him and goes and gets him and fluffy/smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: so i know I majorly suck at timing and getting things out on time, so I decided that I’ll make this two parts and I will be posting the second half tomorrow. I just really hope you guys like it and thank you for reading! As always send me prompts to my tumblr (nickloveshiskitten.tumblr.com/ask) and give me feedback, pretty please!! love you guys! xx

Nick cut through a small park on his way home from work in an attempt to get home faster and consequently out of the biting chill of the winter air. As he was walking though he felt like was being followed, but when he turned around to look he saw no one. Like anyone would be insane enough to come out today¸ he thought, pulling his jacket tighter to his body. 

“Who’s there?” he called out when he heard a loud rustle behind him. Nick listened intently for a few moments before moving toward the sound of quiet whimpers.

“Who’s there?” He called again this time much softer and crouched in front of thick bush where the whimpers originated from. He pushed the branches away and his eyes widened when he saw the hybrid hidden there.

The poor thing was dressed only in a tattered blue t-shirt and a pair of dirty jean shorts. He was noticeably shivering, his tiny body shaking violently against the harsh cold. There were twigs and leaves stuck in his caramel colored hair and his dark brown kitten ears were lying flat in his hair. Nick had to admit that the hybrid was beautiful though, with his bright blue eyes, high cheekbones, pink lips, and pretty fringe laying across his forehead. 

“Are you alright, love?” Nick murmured, a frown pulling at his lips as the hybrid’s eyes widened in fear and tried to back away from Nick.

“I’m not going to hurt you. How about you come out and I can get you some food or something?” The kitten-eared boy eyed him wearily before slowly emerging from the brush. Nick visibly cringed when he saw the myriad of bruised dotting the hybrid’s tan skin. It absolutely disgusted Nick how people treated hybrids. In more cases than not they were used as sex toys; abused and broken down until they had nothing left to give. Their “owners” would then dump them at shelters where their torment only increased, this time more physically abusive than sexually. To get out of the shelters the hybrids would either try to escape (which usually resulted in death, from either starvation from not finding food on the streets or from the brutal beatings they received when they got caught) or if someone adopts them; it’s depressing to think that most hybrids would chose death over being adopted again. 

“You poor little thing,” Nick whispered in a shaky voice, reaching out to try to comfort the hybrid but thinking better of it. He didn’t want the kitten-eared boy to run off on him. “Do you have a name, love?” The hybrid nodded and held out his thin wrist where a thick black band hung. Louis, 0034285, age 18, London Hybrid Shelter, it read. And Nick frowned, that means Louis was a run away.

“Louis?” The hybrid nodded hesitantly like he knew what Nick was thinking. Just then a large gust of wind came barreling through them, causing Louis to shudder from the coldness of it.

“Here, love.” Nick said taking off his jacket and draping it over Louis’ shoulders.

“Thank you,” the hybrid breathed before clamping his hands over his mouth, fear filling his eyes.

“You can talk?” Nick asked, surprised. Louis nodded hesitantly fear still written all over his face.

“It’s alright, I said I wasn’t going to hurt you remember?” Nick reached out to pet his hair and tried not to look hurt when he flinched away. “C’mon how about we go get something to eat.” Nick took a couple of steps forward before looking back at Louis with a small smile. “Are you coming?” He nodded and scurried over to Nick’s side. He took them to McDonalds the bright yellow arches promising warmth and cheap food for the pair.

“Wait.” Nick said, pulling the hood of his jacket over Louis’ head and checking that his tail was hidden beneath the coat before they went inside. Nick didn’t want any negative comments to spook Louis any more than he already was. 

“What can I get you?” The cashier said distractedly staring down at her neon colored nails.

“What do you want, love?” Nick asked, sighing when Louis just shook his head and looked down at his feet. “Then I’ll order for you.” He turned back to the cashier before continuing. “We’ll have two chicken sandwiches, a hamburger, two medium fries, a bottle of milk, and a medium soda.” 

“That’ll be €12.87,” The cashier took Nick’s money and gave him a receipt before shooing him off and taking the next customer’s order. The pair waited in silence for their food and Nick grabbed their tray when it was ready before leading them over to a booth in the corner. Louis sat down slowly bringing his knees to his chest when he got into the seat. It broke Nick’s heart to see someone so broken down that they couldn’t even eat without being on guard. 

Nick unwrapped his burger and took a greedy bite noting how Louis simply stared down at the food in front of him with wide eyes.

“A-all of this i-is for me?” He stuttered, quickly ducking his head as if he was afraid to get hit for speaking out.

“Of course; dig in, love.” Nick watched shocked as the hybrid nearly inhaled the first sandwich and took a huge sip of his milk. 

“Slow down, Lou, you don’t wanna get a stomach ache.” Louis nodded and ate his second sandwich and fries slower, smiling happily when he finished. After they threw out their garbage and headed back out into the December cold things got a little awkward.

“So… I guess this is it.” Nick murmured, staring down at the hybrid with a sad smile. Louis looked up at him and moved to take off the coat before Nick stopped him.

“No, keep it. You’re gonna need, and just... stay safe, yeah?” Louis nodded his eyes suddenly watery as he watched Nick start to walk away from him. 

“No,” Louis whispered, a few tears sliding down his face as he clutched the coat tighter and started to follow after Nick’s ever fading silhouette. 

***

Nick shuddered against the biting cold as he stumbled his way to his front door; patting his pockets in search of his keys and cursing under his breath when his search came up empty. His coat; they were in his damn coat.

“Dammit,” He groaned letting his forehead fall into the door. Nick was contemplating trying to pick the lock when he heard the familiar jingle of his keys and when he looked up he couldn’t help but smile. Louis stood in front of him, tail hanging low between his legs with arm extended toward him with the keys in the hybrid’s small hand. 

“You followed me?” Nick asked, his eyebrows nearly meeting his hairline. Louis nodded slowly, taking a hesitant step back as if he was afraid that Nick was going to hit him. 

“Well,” Nick said removing the keys from Louis’ grasp gently. “Let’s go inside then.” He pushed the door open and walked into the warmth of his flat, Louis hot on his heels.

“So, I guess you can sleep on the couch tonight. Or if you want you can shower…” Nick ran a hand through his hair awkwardly; he honestly had no idea what to do with a hybrid.

“B-bath?” Louis asked hopefully, his ears perking up a little causing Nick to release a surprised laugh.

“Of, course, I’ll show you where the bathroom is.” He led Louis to the bathroom and gestured toward the tub, frowning at Louis’ confused expression. “Do you not know how to work it?”

“N-no, I was never allowed to touch…” Louis whispered, looking down at his feet uncertainly.

“It’s alright, love. I’ll set it up for you and get you some clothes.”

“Thank you…?”

“Nick.”

“Thank you, Nicky.” And Nick couldn’t even correct him because even though he hated that name it sounded adorable coming from Louis’ lips.

***

After Louis came out of the bathroom with wet hair lying flat against his forehead and in a pair of Nick’s old joggers (that still hung a little too loosely on Louis’ hips) and a jumper that hung off one of his shoulders. Nick resisted the urge to coo at the hybrid as he walked over and stared down at the mass of pillows and blankets that Nick put out for him.

“I hope you’ll be comfortable,” Nick said from his spot at the breakfast bar that split the kitchen and the living room. “I would tell you to sleep in the guest room, but I’m pretty sure that the couch is more comfortable than that bed.” Nick took a slow sip of his tea before continuing. “Do you want anything to drink before bed? Warm milk, tea?”

Louis just shook his head, a pink blush tinting his cheeks as he looked again at the mess on top of the couch.

“I’ll make you warm milk.” Nick said, placing his tea on the counter before going about to heat up the milk for the hybrid. When it was done he brought the mug over to the couch where Louis was sitting tentatively.

“Here, love. When you’re done just put it here okay?” He said tapping the coffee table gently. “I’m going to go to sleep now; my room is through the door at the end of the hall if you need me. Sleep tight, Lou.” Nick stroked over the hybrid’s head gently before going to his room and shutting the door tightly. Nick just hoped that this wasn’t a mistake.

***

Louis tried to sleep on the couch, he really did. But every time he closed his eyes he saw the horrors of the shelter, and felt the sting of a whip on his skin, and he really just needed the calm that Nick’s presence brought him. The hybrid barely even knew him for a day and Louis already trusted him more than anyone else on the planet.  
He made his way slowly through the dark house, his cat-DNA making it easier for him to see, and stood in front of Nick’s bedroom door nervously. What if Nick got mad and kicked him out, or hit him? Or called the shelter? The hybrid was just about to turn back when a car alarm sounded from outside and spooked him. He ran into Nick’s room and froze when he realized what he’d done. Louis shook his head and gently crawled onto his bed, curling up on the corner farthest from Nick. 

“Who’s there?” Nick mumbled groggily, causing Louis to let out a scared little squeak. 

“M-me.. I’m sorry I’ll l-leave.” Louis stuttered, his whole body shaking violently with fear.

“Don’t be silly, come here.” Nick held his arms open sleepily and pulled the hybrid close when he laid down next to Nick.

“Goodnight, Kitten.”

“Night, Nicky.”

Louis sighed happily and nuzzled into the warmth of Nick’s chest; he never felt more loved than he did in this moment. The kitten-eared boy fell asleep within moments of closing his eyes, being lulled to sleep by the soft sound of Nick’s snores and the overall warmth that surrounded him.  
***  
One Month Later

It was almost insane to think that a whole month passed since Louis wormed his way into Nick’s home (and heart), but here they were cuddled together on the couch with steaming mugs and the Sunday news playing quietly in the background. 

The last month had been one of the best of Nick’s life; he got to wake up to a warm cuddles from his hybrid, and just got to know Louis. Learn all of his little quirks and hopelessly fall for each of them. It warmed Nick’s heart every time he got Louis to smile or giggle (though those were rarer and harder to coax out), and every time he saw how tiny Louis looked in his clothes. It was amazing how well the pair fit together; it was like fate pushed them together that December night.

But there was one problem: money. Or well, a lack of it. You see Nick didn’t have enough to be able to afford the rent, utilities, and food for both of them. And honestly Nick didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to bring Louis back to that horrid shelter and he didn’t want to put him back onto the streets, but he really didn’t see any other option. That is until he talked to one of his better mates, Harry.

“Haz,” Nick sighed his eyes flicking to the hybrid asleep in his lap, “What do you think I should do?” He asked after telling Harry the whole story.

“Well, you obviously can’t keep him, but um, I could take him.”

“Really? Since when did you want a hybrid?” 

“Never really, but from what you told me he sounds absolutely adorable; so why not? Besides it would be nice to have some company.”

“Alright, I guess, that’s, um, it then.” Nick mumbled, running his fingers through Louis’ hair and smiling sadly when he heard Louis start to purr.

“So, I’ll come by in an hour to pick him up then.”

“Ya, sure, see you later, Haz. Bye.” When Nick hung up he numbly dropped his phone onto couch and shook Louis’ shoulder gently.

“Kitten, we gotta talk…”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion, and smut? yes definitely smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's part two....it's late I know. But I hope you guys like it. It's only my second time writing smut so I'm sorry if it sucks. But anyway, I love you, thanks for reading, please give me feedback, and send me prompts? Please?
> 
> nickloveshiskitten.tumblr.com/masterpost 

“Kitten, we gotta talk…”

“Wah?” Louis groaned blinking his eyes open and staring up at Nick sleepily. The kitten-eared boy looked so adorable that Nick cooed quietly and swept the boy’s fringe out of his eyes gently.

“Kitten, I just-” He stopped to blink away the tears that suddenly sprang up in his eyes before continuing, “I just want you to know that you did nothing wrong, okay? And that I love you.”

“Nicky?” Louis asked worriedly petting at Nick’s face as tears accumulated in his own eyes. He never saw Nick like this before and it completely terrified him. Was there something wrong with Nick? Was he dying?

“Lou, I can’t keep you anymore.” Nick choked out, squeezing his eyes shut so he couldn’t see Louis’ reaction.

“W-why, Ni-Nicky?” He sobbed, pressing his face into Nick’s shirt as he cried.

“I’m sorry, Kitten; I-I just. I don’t make enough money to be able to support us.”

“But, Nicky,” Louis cried. “I wanna stay with you.”

“Kitten,” Nick sighed sadly, rubbing Louis’ back reassuringly. “I want you to stay with me too, but you can’t. I found someone to take care of you though. A mate of mine named Harry; he’s extremely kind and is kinda goofy, but I know he’ll take care of you. Believe me I wouldn’t give you to someone terrible.”

“I’ll miss you, Nicky.” Louis whispered, his tears falling at a faster pace and creating a wet stain on Nick’s t-shirt.

“I’ll miss you too, Kitten.” Nick nuzzled into Louis’ hair, his own tears falling. They stayed entwined like that until the sound of the doorbell echoed through the flat.

“C’mon, Kit-Louis, let’s go meet Harry.” Nick picked him up and ignored how Louis shook his head against his shoulder.

“Hi, Haz,” Nick said as he let the curly haired lad into the flat. “This is Louis, Louis this is Harry.” Nick set the hybrid on his feet and turned him around to face Harry.

“Hi, Lou,” Harry crouched down in front of the much smaller kitten-eared boy and smiled. “You’re absolutely adorable.” He cooed scratching at the base of one of Louis’ kitten ears causing Louis to let out a surprised squeak which quickly turned into a loud purr.

“Hi,” Louis said quietly, a pretty pink blush forming on his cheeks. Nick’s heart lurched painfully as he watched the scene before him; watching Louis be happy with someone other than him.

“So, I guess you guys should be going then.” Nick mumbled gruffly, trying to keep the tears at bay.

“I guess…” Harry looked up at Nick, and then nodded in understanding. “C’mon, Lou, we should get home. I want to show you the house before dinner.”

“O-okay,” Louis stammered before turning around and throwing himself into Nick’s arms. “I’ll miss you, Nicky. I-I love you.” He cried tears filling his eyes and slowly making their way down his face.

“I love you too, Kitten. But don’t worry; Haz will take good care of you.” He wrapped his arms tighter around the hybrid before he continued in a quiet whisper. “You’ll forget about me soon enough.” Nick pulled away from Louis with a small goodbye kiss to his forehead. “Bye guys.”

“Bye, Nick; text me later, yeah?” Harry hugged Nick goodbye, placing a hand on Louis’ shoulder as he led them out into the hallway.

“Yea, sure,” Nick said dismissively as he closed the door behind them. He slid down the door and collapsed into a sorry heap on the floor, tears steadily falling from his eyes.

“Nicholas Grimshaw,” He muttered to himself, roughly wiping away his tears. “You survived on your own before Louis, then you can certainly survive without him now.” And so what if he drowned out the little voice whispering ‘you need him’ with a few shots of vodka which quickly turned into chugging it from the bottle.

***

The following weeks were arguably the best and worst of Nick’s life. He actually got a promotion and was earning nearly double what he was making prior. He was finally doing the thing he loved; being on the Breakfast Show was his dream come true. But despite how glamorous his job was at night memories of Louis hit him like a freight train and more often than not he drank the memories away or hooked up with someone random bloke to keep them at bay.

From what he heard from Harry Louis was doing great. Sure, at first he was a little down but once he got used to Harry he started opening up and being the cute, little ball of energy Nick knew well. Nick refused to see him though, claiming that he was too busy, but in all reality Nick didn’t think he could face the heartbreak of seeing Louis again. Well, seeing Louis happy with someone else.

Nick was able to excuse his way through several meetings with them until Louis got on the phone one day.

“Nicky?” And Nick swore his heart flipped inside his chest when he heard that voice again.

“Hi, Lou,” Nick breathed, clutching the phone like it was a lifeline. It was really, Nick was falling apart without his kitten and it felt so good just to be able to hear his voice.

“Will you come visit me? I miss you.” And how the hell could Nick say no to that?

“Sure, Kit-” Nick stopped to correct himself, “Louis. I’ll come by after work.” And Nick smiled to himself when he heard Louis squeal happily before they hung up.

***

Nick stood nervously in front of Harry’s door, trying to fix his limping quaff. It’s not that he’s nervous, it’s just that he hasn’t seen Louis in so long that he’s afraid that he might not even like Nick anymore. But before he can even contemplate leaving the door was thrown open and his arms were full of a certain kitten-eared boy.

“Nicky! I missed you so much!” Louis screamed, nuzzling his face into Nick’s stomach happily. Nick laughed and brushed his fingers through Louis’ hair lovingly.

“I missed you to, Kitten.” He murmured, pressing a kiss right between Louis’ kitten ears. “Where’s Harry?” Louis pulled back and took Nick’s hand before leading the older lad into the flat.

“He’s at work. There was a musical emergency. But he left you a note.” Louis handed Nick a folded piece of paper. “Come sit!” Louis instructed collapsing onto the couch and patting the space next to him.

As soon as Nick sat down Louis crawled into his lap and started purring happily, his tail tapping gently against Nick’s thigh. Nick smiled and rubbed Louis’ back as flipped open the note.

Nick,  
Take your boy home.  
-Harry xx

Nick let out a surprised laugh and pulled his boy tighter to him. He couldn’t believe how…perceptive Harry was. How unselfish. He basically took Louis in knowing that Nick was going to take him back one day. It warmed Nick’s heart knowing that he had such a great friend in Harry.

“C’mon, Kitten, let’s go home.”

***

“We’re home, Kitten.” Nick announced as he unlocked the door. Louis sniffed the air hesitantly and froze in the doorway.

“What’s wrong, Lou?” Nick glanced worriedly at the hybrid.

“Did you replace me?” Louis whispered, tears quickly filling his eyes.

“Never! No one could ever replace you, Kitten.” Nick gently tipped Louis’ chin up so he could look him in the eyes. “Why would you think that?”

“I smell them.” Louis hissed, “I smell them, Nicky!” And Nick’s eyes widened because shit; Louis could smell the stupid guys that Nick had hooked up with. Now that he thought of it Nick was pretty sure he fucked one of them into this wall…

“Kitten, they didn’t mean anything. I just…I just thought I wasn’t ever going to get you back.” Nick confessed pressing a kiss to Louis’ lips gently.

“You’re mine,” Louis growled with a strange spark in his eyes. He launched himself at Nick, pressing his lips against his owner’s roughly. Nick jumped in surprise before returning the kiss and collecting Louis in his arms; the hybrid’s legs wrapped tight around Nick’s waist.

“Nicky,” Louis whined as Nick trailed a series of hot kisses down Louis’ neck. He pressed his hips against Nick’s desperately searching for some type of friction.

“What do you want, Lou?” Nick panted against the hybrid’s neck.

“You,” he moaned, connecting his lips back to Nick’s clumsily. Nick pulled back from their kiss to quickly remove Louis’ shirt before sucking a love bite into his neck.

“Yours too, yours too,” Louis chanted, tugging at the hem of Nick’s shirt and smiling lustfully when it was gone. He licked over Nick’s chest gently, his rough kitten-like tongue swirling around one of Nick’s nipples.

“Lou,” Nick moaned, his hand clenching in the hybrid’s hair as he bit gently at the nub.

“Nicky, fuck me,” Louis mumbled into Nick’s chest as he started playing with Nick’s other nipple.

“Fuck yes,” Nick stumbled into his room and dropped Louis onto the bed before quickly crawling over him and kissing him passionately. Louis whined into the kiss, bucking his hips up against Nick’s earing a moan from the older lad.

“Nicky, please.” Nick pulled back and looked at the mess of a boy beneath him.

“Are you sure, Kitten?” Nick asked, because the poor hybrid was forced to do things like this for most of his life and Nick didn’t want to force him into it now.

“Yes, Nicky, please,” And that was it; all resistance Nick had was gone and was replaced with an all-consuming lust.

Nick kissed down Louis’ chest leaving love bites as he went before pulling off the hybrid’s sweats and bowers in one go. He pressed a kiss to Louis’ erection causing him to whine and clutch at the sheets.

“Nicky…”

“Shh, love it’s alright.” Nick said pressing a kiss to the inside of his thigh. “Open up for me, yeah?” The kitten-eared boy quickly spread his legs open for Nick, his whole body trembling in anticipation. Nick slipped a pillow underneath the boy’s hips before moving down so he was eye-level with his hole. He blew on it watching as the ring of muscle fluttered. Nick licked a flat stripe against it before pointing his tongue and prodding at the ring of muscle. He pulls back to grab the bottle of lube from the bedside table and quickly covers his fingers in the shiny liquid.

“Nicky!” Louis screams when Nick slides a finger into his hole alongside his tongue. Nick moans at the taste of his boy, at how hot he feels around him. He slowly fucks into Louis with his tongue and gradually adds fingers until he has four fingers in and Louis is a panting mess underneath him.

“Are you ready, Kitten?” Nick asks gruffly, palming his own neglected cock with his free hand.

“Yes! Please!” Nick quickly pulled his fingers out, grinning when Louis let out a whine at the loss, and slicked up his cock, positioning himself right in front of Louis’ hole.

Nick leaned forward and captured Louis’ lips in his own as he slowly eased into the boy’s hole, earning a groan from both of them.

Nick started to move, his thrusts gaining momentum and changing the angle to look for the boy’s prostate; earning a loud scream when he did.

“Nicky, Ni-Nicky,” Louis whined his cock red and leaking against his stomach, pre-come pooling at the head.

“Do you think you can come just on my cock, Kitten?” Nick murmured huskily into Louis’ ear, pulling out and thrusting in and hitting the hybrid’s prostate roughly.

“Nicky!” Louis screamed, his arse clenching painfully tight around Nick’s cock as he came, thick ropes of white painting their chests.

Nick came a few rough, erratic thrusts later, filling Louis up with his cum. He pulled out slowly, caressing Louis’ face when the hybrid let out a soft whine.

“Are you alright, Kitten?” Nick asked, slightly out of breath.

“Mhm, m’sleepy.” Louis murmured, holding his arms up to Nick. “Can we cuddle?”

“Kitten, we should get cleaned up fir-” He started, smiling fondly at the scowl that formed on Louis’ lips.

“No, just sleep.” Nick laughed and collected the kitten-eared boy in his arms, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

“I love you, Louis.” He yawned, nuzzling into the hybrid’s hair lovingly.

“I love you too, Nicky.”


End file.
